


If You're Ever In Trouble (I'll Be There On The Double)

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, darcy is a good friend, mentions of panic, war veteran Steve and civilian Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: War Veteran Steve and Cillvian Bucky: On Bucky’s first day back at the office, he confronts the terrifying memories of getting that dreaded phone call and seeing the carnage of war on the television following the Incident.





	If You're Ever In Trouble (I'll Be There On The Double)

Steve was home.  He was home and had a routine with his doctors and therapists.  Steve was in _recovery_ (even when it didn’t feel like it, Bucky could see the progress, even the small steps, and how much they were already starting to add up).  

Bucky had been away from work for nearly six weeks and working from home for the past two.  Eight weeks. Two months.  Two months he’d been away from work and Steve had been in the most intensive part of his recovery.  Stark Industries had been incredibly understanding and supportive. Cards and flowers and meals from co-workers and friends (and, inexplicably, a personal note from Miss Potts expressing regrets on behalf of she and Mr. Stark; Bucky had met Miss Potts a handful of times but was truly touched by the note).

Bucky settled back into his cube and tried not to think how long it would be until he was home, how Steve would do on his first day alone. He did decently, all said and done, and was well into some data analysis when his phone rang.  

Steve.  Oh, God. Not again.  That dispassionate voice on the other end of the line.  The footage he had to watch again and again on TV with only the barest bits of information about Steve’s welfare before he was well enough to be brought home.  

“Dude, you ok?”  Darcy, a cube over from him, was beside him.  He didn’t remember standing up and backing out of his space.  His phone was still ringing.  

“What? I –uh.  Yeah. Sorry.  Startled.”  He lunged forward to answer the phone. “This is James.”  

It was Miguel.  Bucky could feel his shoulders sink away from his ears.  

“So.”  Darcy had waited until he’d hung up.  “It’s none of my business, but if the tone was too loud and startled you, maybe you could silence it.  The screen will still light up.”

Bucky glanced away from his phone to Darcy, who was standing there with a far too naïve expression on her face.  

“Yeah?” 

She shrugged.  “I know mine’s too loud sometimes and I turn it down lower, why not silent, you know?”

She didn’t say anything more.  Bucky’s eyes itched, and he nodded once, then several times quickly.  

“Yeah.  –Thanks, Darcy.  I – I think I’ll do that.”


End file.
